Wireless communication, also referred to as WiFi, is a technology that provides various types of wireless devices (stations) with Internet access. WiFi operates according to a standard known as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11. Stations communicate with access points (APs) using the IEEE 802.11 protocol to access networks such as the Internet. In order to establish the wireless network connection, the IEEE 802.11 standard specifies a protocol in which stations and access points initiation their individual wireless network connections.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.